


¡Átame!

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [30]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany's going to a club, but this one is a little bit different to the usual mix of music and dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



Dany had been waiting all week for this moment.

He was in the shower, getting ready for his playtime with Marcus. It was all part of their ritual.

Although they didn't normally leave the house.

Dany felt a rush at the thought of people getting to see him, all dressed up and ready to please his master.

Not that he called Marcus master, it always resulted in him giggling, which was distracting.

But there was something about thinking of Marcus as his master that made him feel safe and loved.

Dany looked down to see that his cock was hard, the water splashing over it leaving him on the brink of orgasm.

All week he'd been waiting for his release, but it wasn't time yet.

He had to wait until after they'd got home from the club.

Dany rested his forehead on the cool tiles, taking deep breaths as he steadied himself, waiting for his cock to go down so that he could get dried and dressed.

The towel was rough against his skin, how he liked it, and he was pink all over when he wandered through to the bedroom.

Marcus was sitting in the chair, wearing nothing but leather trousers, watching something on his phone. Probably videos of what they were going to try tonight. They had spent many hours researching all the things that they could do, now that they had access to a full dungeon.

Living in a one bedroom flat limited what they could get up to, there wasn't quite the space for big equipment, and they definitely didn't want their neighbours calling the police for all the noise.

Dany felt a shiver run down his spine as the cool air hit his damp skin, and he could feel Marcus' eyes watching him, burning into his soul as he put on the clothes that Marcus had laid out for him.

A leather harness and thong. Nothing else.

Dany felt a thrill at being seen in it, a different kind of rush, and he blushed as the soft leather brushed against his skin, sending sparks through his body as he clipped the harness into place.

He was dressed but he still felt naked. He wouldn't feel complete until Marcus put his collar on.

*

Marcus listened to the sound of the shower, he knew that Dany was excited, he was too, but he was a little bit apprehensive at trying something new.

At home he was in control of everything, prepared for every eventuality, and he liked that.

He had checked with the club to make sure that they had all the things that they wanted to play with, and that they could do it safely.

The nerves were fading, and Marcus waited for Dany to finish, his outfit for the night laid out on the bed as the sound of running water stopped.

Marcus forced himself to look calm, focusing on exactly what they were going to do tonight, and when he saw Dany's smile, he knew that he was going to have fun.

He had been worrying about making it perfect, but as long as Dany was wearing his collar, it would be.

*

Getting to the club had been a thrill, his ankle-length coat covering what was underneath, and the fact that Marcus knew made it even more arousing.

Once they were inside Dany felt like he'd been transported to another world. Leather and latex as far as the eye could see. His outfit looked conservative compared to some, and the sound of leather cracking against flesh echoed around the club.

Dany felt his skin tingle in anticipation, his eyes wide as he took in all the activities that were going on around him, overwhelmed by it all.

He reached out for Marcus' hand, and Marcus gave it a little squeeze, his other arm slipping around his waist as he kissed at the side of his neck.

"Are you still comfortable with this?"

Dany's cock twitched, rubbing against the rough leather of his thong, and when he swallowed he felt the collar giving him strength, reminding him that he was loved.

"Yes."

Marcus led him to the end of the club, where there were hooks dangling from the ceiling at just the right height to suspend someone.

Their routine calmed him, and Dany kept his gaze down, not wanting to meet eyes with any of the spectators, just knowing they were there was enough to turn him on.

The feel of the cuffs was so familiar, and he shivered as his arms were raised above his head, Marcus' chest glistening with sweat as he attached the chain to the hook, leaving Dany balanced on his tiptoes.

Dany took a deep breath, focusing on staying still as the flogger brushed against his skin, Marcus teasing him, testing him so that he knew where he was going to strike.

The first hit was the most exquisite of pleasures, adrenaline surging through his veins as he steadied himself for more.

He lost all grasp of time, high on endorphins as Marcus flogged him, his aching erection long forgotten about as he gave himself over to a different kind of pleasure.

*

Marcus dragged his eyes over Dany, he was perfect all stretched out and on display, his lithe body balanced on the very tips of his toes.

The first hit was always the one that was most nerve-wracking, the one where Marcus wondered why he did this. But then once he saw how much Dany enjoyed it, he had the confidence to carry on.

Dany had agreed that he just had to say stop and Marcus would, in addition to their usual safeword. Marcus was worried that being on display would change their dynamic, and the last thing that he wanted was to hurt Dany.

Not that Dany had any problems using their safeword, he was very vocal when it came to getting what he wanted.

Marcus started slow, watching as Dany's muscles rippled after each hit, the sheen of sweat glistening under the harsh glare of the lights. His skin looked perfect marked with red welts, the look of sheer bliss telling Marcus that he was in subspace, and he watched his responses carefully for any sign that he was in distress.

His breathing was even, and the way that the little metal ring on his collar twitched showed that his pulse was steady, the vein in his neck standing out as his body worked hard to keep his muscles steady.

Marcus was so proud of how well behaved he was, and he kept a vigilant eye on Dany, making sure that he enjoyed every second of it.

Dany's eyes were glazed and his lips slack when Marcus put the flogger down, slowly striding around him as he inspected the marks that he'd left on him.

Marcus looked into Dany's eyes, and he saw only love and affection.

"Thank you, master."

Marcus leant in for a kiss, leaving Dany wanting more as he shifted his balance, his muscles weak from the exertion.

He helped him down, kissing at each wrist as he unlocked the cuffs, before escorting him to the chairs at the side of the room. Dany flinched at the cool liquid on his back, and Marcus kissed at his raw skin as he slowly applied the lotion.

Marcus sat with Dany curled up on his lap, wrapped up in the softest of blankets as he made sure that Dany drank and ate, holding him tight as he came down from his high.

The noise of the club had faded away, all he was focused on was Dany.

*

Dany was lying out on their bed, his body exhausted in the best possible way, his marks rubbing against the soft blanket as he cuddled into Marcus, his hard cock resting against his hip.

"You were so well behaved today."

"Thank you, master." Dany soaked up all the attention, he felt like the centre of the universe, and he smiled as Marcus showered him with tiny kisses.

"I think you deserve your reward."

Marcus' hand was reaching down and surrounding their hard cocks, their lips meeting as Dany let out a needy moan. He had been waiting all week for his release, and now, floating in a haze of lust, his body sensitive to every touch, just the warmth of Marcus' skin around him was all that it took to have him coming hard, the hours of foreplay working up to a spectacular orgasm, leaving him content and sated for a second time.

Dany felt loved, Marcus' body wrapped around him was better than any blanket, and his smile said it all.

Marcus trailed kisses down the side of his neck, nibbling at his earlobe as Dany writhed on the bed.

"What do you want to try next time?"

Next time. Just those words had Dany grinning, he liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
